A Chris From The Future
by FerLover
Summary: A Chris From the Future, is about what happens before Chris goes to the past to save Wyatt from turning evil. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**A Chris from the Future: **

"The plan is set," Chris informed his cousins. "I'm going back to the past and I will fight for a better future."

All his cousins looked at up him with a worried gaze, yet full of hope that his plan was going to work. A brown haired boy came forward.

"I'll come along Chris. You might need my help." Chris turned to his cousin Henry, turning his head he said. "No Henry, you can't come, this is something I have to do."

Henry continued to speak despite what Chris had said, he insisted on going. Chris shushed him and continued to explain his plan to his dear cousins. They all had grown to be very close; their circumstances had made them more like brothers and sisters instead of cousins. Chris first turned to Henry and apologized to him before he continued to speak.

"This is my fight, he is my brother, and I'm the one who needs to put an end to this hell." All his cousins looked at him almost admiring his bravery. They knew he was doing not just for him, but for all of them. Chris had become like a father to them all, he was the only one who had dared go up against their evil cousin Wyatt, and he was the one keeping them safe from harm. They all had powers, but they didn't compare to his.

Henry still a little angry with his cousin came forward. "You better not make things worse Chris. I think we have lost enough we don't need any more loss." Chris immediately knew who Henry was talking about; they all had lost their mother not many years ago. However, Henry was the one who still couldn't get over the fact that his mother was lost. He continued to remind Chris of the damage Wyatt had caused to the entire family.

"Henry…" Chris said, but before he could continue to speak, Henry interrupted him.

"That was not their fight, what makes you think this one is yours. What if you fail, what if we end up loosing you like we did our mothers because of him? Or worse yet what will happen if he finds out you went to the past to save us, he'll come after us. Chris you know he doesn't want to be safe, don't you get it, isn't the death of our mothers proof enough, that he doesn't want to be saved."

"I need to try Henry…you know I have to….now please just sit down and let me explain what the plan is." All the cousins went to sit in the crowded living area; they were all staying at Phoebe's place after Wyatt took control of the manor and made it into a museum. All of them stared up at their older cousin ready to hear what he had to say.

"Bianca and I will go to the manor and open a portal to go into the past."

"The manor…" repeated a young girl with long brunette hair. "But...you know Wyatt has the manor well protected and he's sometimes there, Chris that's too dangerous." The girl continued. Chris turned to the voice of his cousin Prue; she was Phoebe's older daughter and perhaps the wisest one.

"Don't worry Prue…Bianca and I know for sure that Wyatt won't be there and we have a plan of escape just in case. We're going to do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why does it have to be tomorrow?" Henry asked.

"Because tomorrow is the day the Titans attacked and it was the beginning of this never ending hell, we all know Wyatt put an end to them, but not after all the damage they caused. If I go back just in time, I will be able to stop them before they gain power."

This time Prue interrupted her cousin Chris. "Chris you know you can't stop them, neither can our moms and we all know the some Elders got killed, besides you can't change the past too drastically or it can change us all."

Chris smiled at his young cousin, he admired her intelligence, she was so much like her mother. "Don't worry so much P…I have a plan and I can almost guarantee it will work." Chris smiled to himself, "I'm not going to stop the Titans, I know I don't posses that kind of power, but and Elder does…"

"But…." Prue was about to interrupt…

"I know the elders get killed that day, but I know of one who can help me stop them. Besides you all know him." Chris paused for a while observing his cousins confused faces; they all knew that Elders were extinct and didn't know of one who had survived after Wyatt took control. He knew he had to tell them that he was thinking of his father. Chris continued.

"The Elder who's going to help me is, Leo…dad…" Chris said almost biting his tongue after saying dad. Everyone turned to face him, confused, with questioning looks….Chris became nervous almost questioning his decision as he was about to further explain his plan.

"I know Leo…" "Dad!" everyone yelled in unison after he called his father, Leo… Chris gave them an annoyed face and just continued to speak, "Like I was saying, I know Leo is not an Elder but I'm going to persuade him to become one. I know of something that will help our moms defeat the Titans, but it can only be done if Leo becomes an Elder. I know this sounds like I want him out of our lives, but that's not the plan, the plan is to kill the Titans and the hero here will be Leo."

Everyone observed Chris, waiting for him to say that it was all a joke; they all knew Chris wasn't close to his father, but to go change his past was out of the question. Prue stood up and confronted Chris, as the second oldest she knew she had to reason with him.

"Chris, that's changing the past drastically, do you have any idea what your plan can cause? Do you know of the consequences, they are lethal, Chris you can't go to the past and make your father an Elder. If you do, he's going to have to leave your mom and Wyatt to live in the heavens and be a full time Elder. Don't you know, that if he leaves, you and Melinda will not be born, what about your mother's pain? Don't you care? Besides if you make him an Elder who's going to help you stop Wyatt from becoming evil. Chris, think of that."

Chris gave his cousin a stern look, and paused before speaking again. Deep down he knew he was risking his and his sister's existence, but he had no other choice. He had been thinking of ways to stop the Titans but he couldn't come up with another solution. It wasn't because he hated his father, but because it was the only way. Chris tried to explain that to his cousins but he couldn't, he believed he had said enough to them and besides some of them were still too young to understand. He was doing this alone and he knew he had to keep his plans to himself, or his cousins would not let him go. The only thing Chris managed to say was, "I will come back, and when I do, you will not remember living in this hell."

Everyone had questions to ask, but somehow they knew Chris was done talking. They turned to look at him but before anyone could speak, Henry Sr. appeared with Coop and to make Chris's day worse, his father was standing right next to them.

"Was there a family meeting?" Leo asked getting closer to where his daughter was standing. He waved his hand at Chris, which he returned with a hypocritical smile. The young girl turned to look at her father, with a smile, "Yes…Chris was…."

"Melinda…" Chris interrupted his young sister. Getting the hint, the young girl shushed her mouth covering it with both hands.

"What's going on here?" Leo asked with a concerned tone. "Chris, buddy, do you have something to say?"

"No…I have nothing to tell you, Leo." Chris responded in a cold tone. Leo looked up at his son, however, he did not asked why he called him Leo and not dad, he was over that minor detail. Leo knew he had not been there for Chris enough, and even though he had always tried to make amends with him, with letters, gifts, and even had tried to speak to him once or twice, Chris couldn't forgive him. Leo ignored the idea of trying to make Chris tell him about whatever it was they had been talking about before they arrived. Instead he focused on telling Chris of a new way to try and save Wyatt.

Chris listened to his father as he talked about a new way he had found to save Wyatt. However, he did not pay much attention to his father's "new" idea and left the room before Leo finished telling him about his plan.

While in his room, Chris could hear as his father complained about his behavior towards him. He heard as his entire family was with Leo instead of him. _Why don't they understand where I'm coming from? _Chris thought to himself. _He's the one who abandoned me, not the other way around. _Chris then removed a brown box out of his closet and sat it on his bed, when he opened it, he took out a pile of letters, some opened some unopened all of them addressed as, _To My Son, From Dad. _Chris scanned trough them and he was able to remember every apology written in those letter, except for the ones he had not opened. He had given up reading them after a while, because every letter contained a promise, his father never kept. Chris then found the letter he was looking for, the one his mother had given him years ago, when he had ran away out of anger. Chris read over it again, this was perhaps the millionth time he had read it, but it was the only memory he had of his mother. He began to read it out loud,

_Dear Son, I know that daddy isn't around much, but that_

_Doesn't mean he doesn't love you. He does, he loves very much, like I love you._

_Daddy is only trying to help your brother Wyatt return home _

_To us, so we can be a family again. You know how much we miss him. _

_I know you miss him too, but you'll see that he won't be gone for long; _

_soon we'll be together, you, daddy, Wyatt, the baby and me. _

_Love Always, Mom. _

That letter was from years ago and till the day Wyatt was still not home. Everything had been about finding Wyatt, saving Wyatt that everything else had been forgotten. However, every time Chris read that letter, he had one goal in mind, and that was to bring Wyatt home safe, so he could finally have the family he dream of. With teary eyes Chris remembered, his mother, he missed her a lot since she had died. He remember begging her not to go against those protecting Wyatt, but she and his aunts were ready to finally bring Wyatt home, that they didn't think about anything else. The three of them were killed by demons, Wyatt's demon bodyguards. From that moment on, Chris prepared himself to fight against Wyatt, he no longer felt any sort of love for his brother, only hatred. He had been focusing on fighting off every demon Wyatt put in front of him, but he did not dared go up against their master. Chris knew he didn't have the power to fight off his brother, but now he had a plan, and he was ready to face whatever obstacles put in front of him, even if it would cost him his existence.

Putting the letter down, Chris then removed the ring he had been hiding for weeks; he knew he had to show just how much he loved Bianca before he had to go away. Bianca had been there since Chris lost his mother and she was the only one not afraid to be against Wyatt. Bianca was more than his girlfriend, she was his partner, and together they had planned to put and end to the horrible future they both had grown in. Chris observed the ring and with a smile he placed it in his pocket. He knew that when he got back, the first thing he wanted to do was marry her.

After Chris no longer heard Leo or the other dad's he went downstairs to say goodbye to his cousins. He needed to leave tonight in order for his plan to work. When everyone heard him come down, they knew immediately to go to the living room and wait for him there. Chris smiled at them and once everyone was seated he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"No one can know where I've gone, please make sure you keep the secret safe. Only all of you and Bianca know about the plan. If Wyatt finds out he'll stop me and then we'll never change our future. Do you understand?"

All of them nodded their heads at once, Chris continued, "Make sure you don't tell my uncles, Melinda, make sure you don't tell dad…" Chris said looking at his sister's face. The girl nodded.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll be ok…I know exactly what I'm doing and how I'm going to present myself to everyone in the past. I will be very careful to not change things to much, but you all know that just by going back I'm already changing the future." Once again all heads nodded at the same time.

"That's more like it….now I'll answer a few questions and leave you guys some instructions in case there are some emergencies."

Chris waited for one of his cousins to begin the questioning but everyone seemed to be thinking about what to ask. Chris smiled at them knowing that they probably had millions of things to ask, but he was only going to answer one.

One of the twins spoke up first, "Chris, are you going to stop mom from being turned into a statue? You know Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper will need her right away."

Chris thought about that question, he had already planned to let her aunt be turned into a statue and use that as his cover story, but he knew he couldn't tell his cousin that, instead Chris just nodded and simply said, "I'll try."

Prue went next. Chris knew she was probably going to ask something smart; she cleared her throat, "How exactly are you going to present yourself to everyone in the past? Are you going to tell them who you are? What you are?" Chris smiled; it was so like Prue to think of things ahead before they happened.

"I will tell them the truth that I'm from the future, but I will not tell them who I am. I can't, it can make things worse. I'm planning on becoming the sister's whitelighter after Leo becomes and Elder, but I can't even be sure that will happen. It all depends, I might end up telling them who I am, and why I'm there."

Henry Jr. went next, "Chris make sure you tell dad not to arrest mom, and to be nice to her after she becomes his parolee. She always held a grudge against him even though she ended up marrying him." The twins nodded at Henrys' request.

"I hope I'm not there for so long."

Little Phoebe, Phoebe's youngest daughter continued after Henry. "Chris in case you're there for that long, tell mommy to be nice to daddy and to be careful before she runs over him. Make sure she doesn't drink…you know what happens."

"I'm what happens." Prue yelled across the room. Little Phoebe turned his sister and smiled at her saying, "but don't you wish to be born out of love?"

"Ok, ok. Enough." Chris said to the both of them. "I see there are no more questions so now; I'm going to give each of you some instructions. Prue, Twins, and you Henry as the eldest you four will be in charge. Please make sure you're always together, and in case of emergency you know you can call, Leo, and Uncle Coop. For those with whitelighter blood, look after darklighters, you know Wyatt sends them regularly. Also Bianca will be coming to check on you constantly and Darryl Jr. will stop by once in a while to protect you from other minor threats or to seek your help. Make sure you help only if it doesn't have anything to do with Wyatt. Understood?"

All of the cousins stood up and went directly to hug Chris. They gave each other a large group hug and each gave Chris and individual hug and kiss. They all asked for him to kiss their moms' for them and tell them how much they loved them. Chris nodded and began to feel sad about leaving his family unprotected, but he knew he was doing this for them. As he was about to walk out the door, Melinda ran to him and hugged him once more. Chris hugged her back and reassured her that he was going to return and they both were going to have a future. As soon as Chris was about to leave, Wyatt stood in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris looked up at Wyatt. "What are you doing here?" he asked with an angered tone. Wyatt walked a little closer to Chris, "I came to visit my family, can't I?" he whispered, yet loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Wyatt walked towards the center of the house pushing Chris out of his way. As soon as Wyatt realized that the entire family was present, he turned to Chris who was still standing by the door.

"Excuse me, where you going somewhere?" Wyatt asked Chris in a cynical tone. Chris ignored Wyatt and almost orbed out but Wyatt stopped his orbing. "I have not excused you Chris," yelled Wyatt. Chris looked at Wyatt with disgust, as it was the only thing he felt for him.

"I'm not asking for your permission." Chris replied but before he could try to leave, Wyatt began to speak.

"Who are you trying to fool Chris? I know exactly where you're going." Chris panicked worried that perhaps Wyatt had found out about his plan. Now he knew he was there to kill him. Chris glanced at his family who were all there waiting for Wyatt to try to attack; Chris gave them all a look of reassurance.

"Why is everyone so silent? Did I say something that scared all of you?" continued Wyatt. He then turned to look at all his cousins. "I have nothing against you; I'm just here for Chris."

"Fine…I'm here. What do you want from me?" Chris said, walking in front of his brother.

"I think you know what I want."

"I already told you that I will not join you. I'm not into your little game of power. Why don't you just let us be Wyatt?"

"Because you're my family and you belong to me."

Chris laughed at what Wyatt said. "We don't belong to you and get this clear, we will never join you."

"Then that puts you against me, and all of you know what happens to those against me." Wyatt said angrily at Chris.

"We don't use our powers against you, and we don't fight against you, that means you have nothing on us." Chris said.

"Oh is that so? I don't believe you…I know you Chris, and I know that you and that traitor are plotting against me. Isn't that where you're going? To meet with her…"

"Leave her out of this."

"C'mon little brother…You can't be serious about trusting her, one way or another she'll end up betraying you, after all she is a traitor."

"You don't know her…"

"Oh but I do…I know exactly what she is."

"She's not like the rest…"

"Once an assassin always an assassin… you know exactly she was there that day in the park to claim your powers…you were her bounty Chris. She was only there to strip you of your powers and kill you when you were most vulnerable."

"I'm here know, aren't I"

"But for how long? Soon enough she'll kill you or worse she'll leave you powerless. Tell me where she is Chris and I'll get rid of her for you."

"I will never tell you…you can go to hell."

"I'm already here and I'll like to welcome you to it."

Tired of hearing Wyatt and Chris arguing, Melinda came forward followed by all her cousins. "Leave Chris alone Wyatt, him and Bianca are not plotting anything against you."

Wyatt looked at his sister and smiled at her. "Oh hello to you too, Melinda, how are you dear sister?"

"Since when is that your concern?"

"Angry at me are you? Don't worry I'm not here to hurt your favorite big brother, all he has to do is tell me where his girlfriend is hiding. You know, we really don't need any more witches walking around San Francisco. I'm just trying to cleanse the city of those trying or who will try to go against me."

"Just like you did with our mothers?" Said Henry Jr. as he began walking towards Wyatt staring directly at him with angered eyes.

"Don't be foolish…I had nothing to do with the deaths of our mothers."

"Your demons killed them." Henry Jr. continued.

"And so they were punished."

"What good is that…they're still dead." With a cracking voice and teary eyes, Henry Jr. generated an energy ball and released it towards Wyatt. However, Wyatt crashed it with his bare hand and looked directly at his cousin.

"You know better than to have tried that." He said angrily and sent Henry Jr. flying across the room. Chris rapidly orbed in front of Henry Jr. before Wyatt attacked him again.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. If you dare cross me, you will not live to tell it, even if you're family. I just want to remind you that I'm watching your every step; my probes are all around the city waiting to catch any potential threats. Do you understand?"

Frightened heads nodded all at once. "We have that clear Wyatt…now you can leave." Chris said now angrier than before.

"But I just got here little brother. I have the right to spend time with family too, don't I?"

"Not if you come here to hurt them."

"Who was the one to start this? Besides I think little Phoebe here wants to tell me something." Wyatt said looking down at his youngest cousin. The frightened little girl looked up at him afraid of speaking.

"Wyatt…" she cleared her throat, "you're welcome to stay with us…Melinda and I baked cookies we made it like aunt Piper used to make them, do you want some." Little Phoebe asked reaching out for his hand.

Chris knew exactly what his little cousin was trying to do. Little Phoebe had the ability to soften the hardest of hearts with a simple touch. She had inherited her father's cupid abilities yet with her witch powers she could do more than just bring couples together.

Wyatt touched the little girls hand but before little Phoebe could work her magic, Wyatt pulled his hand away and began to laugh.

"You sure remind me of your mother, what were you trying to do? Shower me with hearts?"

"Don't laugh at her." Prue said to Wyatt, holding her little sister's hand to console her.

"All of you are so pathetic." Still laughing Wyatt orbed away leaving behind black shimmers.

After Wyatt left everyone turned to look at Henry Jr. Asking him how he was doing.

"I was sure that was going to work." Henry Jr. said angrily, I've been practicing for some time now. "I was sure that was going to work." He continued ignoring everyone's concerns.

"Don't ever dare to try that again Henry." Chris said.

"Why do we have to do what you and Wyatt say? We're never allowed to act on our own. What good is it that we have powers if we can't use them because Master Wyatt views them like a threat? I'm tired of this. I just want him dead; I don't care about saving him. I just want him dead!" Henry Jr. yelled at Chris.

"He's too powerful to be killed by any of us Henry. Besides don't forget I have plan, but I promise you something, if I fail I swear to god that I will stop him myself."

Henry Jr. pretended to ignore Chris. "Henry listen, I know you're angry, I'm angry too but we can't let our anger get the best of us. Let me try what I have planned. That's all I'm asking." Henry Jr. nodded but before he could say anything else to Chris, Leo orbed in the room.

"I sensed Wyatt here," he said looking around the room.

"He's gone Leo. You're too late."

"Chris did he do anything to you?"

"Nothing happened. I have to go now."

"Chris, listen to me. Before you go I have to talk you about Wyatt."

"I don't want to hear it Leo. I'm gone." With those last words Chris orbed away.

**At Henry's Work: **

"Uncle Henry I need you to come with me." Chris said as he orbed to Henry's office.

"Chris…what happened are my kids Ok?" Henry asked concerned.

"They're fine…for now."

"What do you mean? Chris, don't scare me."

"Don't worry Uncle Henry; nothing happened I just need you to come home with me. I'm leaving and before I go, I need everyone protected."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Please just come with me. Leave a note saying you won't be back for a while. I'm sure no one cares anymore anyways."

"Some of us still care…"

"Well come on, I still need to call for Uncle Coop, and I'm running out of time." Chris orbed himself with Henry to the house.

**Back at Phoebe's house**

Chris and Henry orb in and find Leo sitting in the living room. "Chris, please hear me out."

"Leo what are you still doing here? I really don't have time for this…Coop! Uncle Coop if you can hear me this is Chris, I need you to come home immediately."

"Why do you need Coop?" Leo asked…

"Coop" Chris continued to call ignoring his father's question.

"Are my girls Ok?" Coop asked as he appeared.

"They're fine. Everybody I need you to come here immediately…is almost time." Chris called out.

"Time for what?" The three concern men asked in unison. Before Chris could answer all his cousins appeared, once everyone was in the room, Chris began to speak.

"Uncle Coop, Uncle Henry, they're going to take you to a safe place. Henry Jr. the twins and Prue are the only ones that know where you're going. Please don't ask them any questions, this time they're in charge. Don't even dare to leave their side, no one can know where you are, especially not Wyatt. Do you understand? I don't have much time, I'm already running late so I can't stay and explain anything. All I can tell you is that I'm going on a long trip and won't be back for some time. I need all of you protected before I go. So leave now. Go!"

"But Chris…"

"Henry, Twins…" Chris called out to them, "Do what you have to do." They immediately understood and they orbed everyone out the room.

As soon as everyone was gone Chris was ready to orb, but Leo stopped him holding him by the arm.

"Can you explain to me what just happened? Where did you send them? And where are you going?"

"Leo, let me go. I'm already late. I need to go."

"I won't let you go until you tell me what the hell is going on here."

"I can't…the least you know…the better for you."

"C'mon Chris I'm your father."

"Oh now you remember…" Chris said sarcastically.

"Please Chris, help me out here." Leo said almost pleading.

"I'm late…"

"I think I have a way to save Wyatt, Chris, and I need your help." Leo said rapidly before Chris left.

"Is Wyatt all you care about? What about me? What about saving me from self-destructing?" Chris asked yelling at his father.

"I never know what you're going through Chris."

"Of course you don't, because you're never around for me, dad."

"I've tried to reach up to you Chris, but you won't let me."

"You just haven't tried enough."

"Chris, don't abandoned me and your brother. We both need you."

"I'm not the one doing the abandoning dad; you're the one in charge of that. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." With those last words Chris orbed away, leaving Leo behind wondering what his son was up to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- In this chapter I will use material from Charmed's original episode "Chris Crossed." However, I will add more stuff to the original plot to make it my own, and any original content used from the episode will be quoted in italics as a form of giving it credit. Because of the use of original material, I just want to remind all my readers that I do not own any of the Charmed Franchise. **

* * *

Chris arrived at the walled garden; this garden was the only place Chris had as an escape to think. This was the place where he had met Bianca. While waiting for her Chris remembered Wyatt's words, _you know exactly she was there that day in the park to claim your powers…you were her bounty Chris. She was only there to strip you of your powers and kill you when you were most vulnerable. _

Chris knew Wyatt was right. This is exactly where he had come after he found out about his mother's death. He was sitting in the same exact bench when this beautiful girl appeared before him. Are you Christopher Perry Halliwell? She had asked. Yet Chris did not answer her question. However, Chris immediately recognized the mark of the phoenix but he had decided not to fight her. He needed her to end his pain and dying that day seemed like the perfect time.

"If you're here to kill me, do so already…" Chris remembered telling her and he remembered grabbing her by her fist and pushing her hand against his chest. "Take my powers and kill me now, what does it matter anyways I'm all alone." He continued telling her with an agonizing painful tone of voice.

For a minute Chris closed his eyes and continued to remember that day. He remembered Bianca reaching into him to strip him of his powers. He felt the pain but the memories of his mother ceased it and all he could think about was following her to her death. He remembered closing his eyes which caused a tear to roll down his cheek falling into his killer's hand and that made her stop her attack, he remember looking up at her and seeing that she too had tears in her eyes.

After that event Chris and Bianca had become inseparable. They both healed each other's wounds and became partners. Bianca had become like his protector, and she helped him overcome his loneliness. Everyday Chris was with her he was sure that what he felt for Bianca was love, and he knew this time it was his turn to protect her and build a better future for the both of them.

Chris came back to his reality and continued to wait for Bianca. Chris became worried and couldn't forget what Wyatt had said to them back at the house. He worried that his visit had to be more than just a cordial one, but before he could continue to worry any longer Bianca appeared.

Chris immediately stood up to greet her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. He was excited that they were both in their spot together like before, even if it was not half of what it used to be. Chris could feel the ring in his pocket he suddenly felt anxious to take it out and ask her to marry him. Looking at her just reassured him that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Chris grabbed Bianca by the hand and sat her next to him on the bench. He knew he had to ask her now before he left to the past.

Chris secretly removed the ring from his pocket and gently grabbed and lifted Bianca's hand placing the silver shiny ring in her finger, _"Will you marry me?"_ Chris asked, looking directly at her eyes.

Looking down at the ring with a feeling of excitement Bianca looked up at Chris, _"You're asking me now?" _Bianca asked smiling,_ "Here?" _

Nodding Chris said, _"This is still our spot Bianca, no matter what he's done to it. Marry me." _

"_On one condition, you come back to me, safely" _Bianca said while holding Chris's hand.

Chris smiled; it was so like Bianca to worry about him too much. _"Have I ever let you down before?" _

Bianca then reached out to Chris and they both shared a passionate kiss but suddenly they both heard a strange noise. Stopping the kiss Bianca and Chris looked up only to find a probe flying close by.

"_Chris" _Bianca called out alerting him of the probe. Chris immediately threw it against the wall, smashing it. Chris didn't suspect Wyatt would be sending his devices to check up on him.

Worried mainly about Bianca he immediately returned his focus to her. "_Are you Ok?" _He asked.

"_Yeah…I don't think it had time to transmit." _

Angrily Chris stood up from where he was sitting_, "I cannot believe he's sending probes after us now," Chris says. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" _

Standing up Bianca goes towards him, and tries to calm him down, _"No, you're not," _Bianca tells him_. "You're going to stick to the plan…You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop them. It's the only way to change all this." _

Remembering Wyatt's earlier visit, Chris tells Bianca that Wyatt knows. Bianca shakes her head, _"If he knew he wouldn't have sent the probes." _Chris realizes that Bianca is probably right, but doesn't seem to sure. Bianca continues to talk to him and convince him that she's right.

"_You have to go back Chris…is the only way to stop him…it's the only way to change all this." _

Deep down Chris knows Bianca is right and realizes that he has to continue with the plan. Knowing that she has convince Chris to stick to the plan, Bianca kisses his hand making Chris leans his head towards hers. Bianca holds Chris in her arms for a while before they go back to sit and wait for the perfect moment to begin what they had been planning for so long.

"The final museum tour will be in about half an hour." Bianca informs Chris breaking the silence.

"I know…"

"Bianca," Chris turned his attention to her, "Please take care of my family…don't let him find them. Please pay a little more attention to Phoebe's daughters; Wyatt is aware that they might become the next charmed ones. If that is their destiny and I'm not here, he will kill them."

"You know I'll be there to protect them from harm." Bianca reassures Chris.

"Make sure you protect yourself too…I don't want anything to happen to you either." Chris tells Bianca in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about me Chris…"

"I'm your fiancé I have to worry. Wyatt knows that you and I…you know…and he can hurt you to get to me. Bianca if anything happens to you, I'll die."

That made Bianca smile and she reached out to give Chris a kiss on the lips, to which Chris responded with vigor. "I love you…" he whispered in her ear. "Me too…" she answered almost breathless.

"We have to go now Chris…" Bianca informed him, holding him by the hand to help him up. They both began to walk towards the manor. "Wait," Chris said holding Bianca back.

"What's wrong?"

"I just need time to relax…going back there is painful for me. That was my home and it's hard to go back and see what it is, when I know how it used to be, with my mom…and…"

Bianca placed a finger on Chris's lips to shush him. "I know, how you feel, but…"

"I know…"

Outside the manor Chris and Bianca waited for the last group to go in for the tour. As soon as the group got in they followed.

"Ready?" Bianca asked.

"Ready." Chris responded. Soon they were standing in the greeting area waiting for the probes to do the scanning as the tour guide welcomed everyone to the museum. Chris carefully turned the probes around with a swing of his hand.

"_Nicely done," _Bianca said appraising him.

Chris and Bianca continued to follow the tour guide as she continued to talk about the charmed ones. They were waiting to be taken to the kitchen in order to be able to get in the basement, where they had planned to wait until the museum closed.

As soon as the tour guide took them to the kitchen Bianca and Chris separated themselves from the rest. However, a demon appeared and asked them to move ahead. Not worried at all Bianca waited for the demon to get close to them, then makes a dagger appear and with no remorse she stabs the demon causing him to burst into flames. Chris observes Bianca and in his mind he thinks about what she truly is, and becomes a little intimated.

With no time to waste Bianca goes to open the basement door and calls out to Chris, who follows right after her, but still has the image of her killing the demon. Realizing that no one is the basement Chris sits on the stairs and Bianca makes the dagger disappear.

"_We should be safe here, until the museum closes, and then we'll get the book." _Bianca says to Chris as she walks towards him. However, she realizes that Chris has a distant look in his face.

Concern she asks, "_What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing, it's just that sometimes I forget who you really are" _Chris tells her, still remembering what Wyatt told him earlier.

"_Hey." _Bianca says as she reaches for his hand to help stand up.

"_You mean who I used to be, before I met you." _She tells Chris as he stands in front of her.

Pushing away his thoughts about what Wyatt said. Chris gives in to Bianca and smiles at her.

"_So, what do we do now?" _he asks Bianca.

"_We say goodbye." _She answered while removing her blouse. Chris reaches out to her and embraces her as they begin to kiss. Lost in passionate love, Chris remembers the first time he was with Bianca, she had been his first and until the moment she had been the only woman he had been with. Pushing away his memories Chris focused on the moment his was living and tried his best to make it memorable for the both of them. He knew that perhaps this would be their last time.

As soon as they no longer heard any noise Chris and Bianca headed to the attic. Realizing that the moment was getting closer, Chris began to feel nervous.

"Bianca, what do I tell them?" Chris asked. He knew the answer to that question but he needed to hear it once again, his nerves were getting the best of him.

"_Don't tell them anything, just stick to your cover story, the least they know about the future the better." _Bianca says as she opens the attic door to get in.

"_But what if they find out, who I really am?" _He asks, still doubtful.

"_They won't, not as long as you can pass yourself up as their whitelighter." _

Still unsure Chris continues to ask Bianca questions. "_And you sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?" _

"_Not with the spell, that's why we need it." _

Realizing that Chris is becoming nervous; Bianca turns to him and reminds him of what he has to do.

"_Just remember," _She says, "_Protect baby Wyatt and protect the Charmed ones, Keep them alive for our future." _

Nervously Chris smiles, _"Great no pressure there." _He says as he walks towards Bianca stepping on a squeaky floor board which makes him look down to look at it.

Returning his attention to her Bianca reminds Chris that he's the only one who can go and save them.

"_If I make it back." _Chris tells her feeling more worried than before.

"_Baby, you have to make it back, if you want to marry me." _Bianca tells Chris as she caresses Chris's chin with her finger, then reaches out to kiss a smiling Chris.

"_You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?" _Chris tells Bianca, now more sure of himself. He knew he had to do this and he knew exactly why he was doing it. Smiling Bianca lovingly pulls Chris towards the digital image of the Book of Shadows, passing her hand through it; she asks Chris if he's sure he could summon the real book.

"_Yeah." _Chris says nodding.

"_Away from him?" _She asks now becoming worried herself.

"_Yeah," _Chris says reassuringly._ "But we won't have much time before it gets here, he's demos will be all over us."_

"_We won't need much time; just long enough to send you back to them." _Bianca tells Chris, as a way to get over her own nerves. Bianca then heads towards the wall and begins to draw a triquetra on it.

"Hurry, before he finds us." Chris calls out behind her.

As soon as Bianca finishes up the triquetra Chris becomes more anxious, feeling more insecure.

"_I don't want to go; I don't want to leave you." _He tells Bianca; deep down he was worried that Wyatt was going to get to her.

"_Here…" _Bianca says as she removes her engagement ring placing it in Chris hand. _"This will remind you why we're doing this, who's waiting for you here." _

Needing no more motivation than what Bianca was giving him, Chris holds Bianca in his arms and takes in a deep breath, realizing that he did not have a choice, he loved her and he was willing to do anything for her.

"_Just make sure you take care of the guards, and then get out of here, because if he finds you and he knows you betrayed him, he'll kill you." Chris tells Bianca. _He couldn't help but to worry that something might happen to her in his absence.

"_Don't worry; c'mon I can take care of myself." _

Chris nods and places his head against Bianca's, he then heads to the digital Book of Shadows ready to call the real one. He takes out the spell out of his pocket and begins to cast it.

"_I call upon the ancient power, to help us in this darkest hour,_

_Let the book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space." _

Both Bianca and Chris look up, hoping that the spell had worked. The book then falls in place of the digital copy.

"_It worked." Chris says. _

"_The spell, find the spell." _

Immediately Chris begins to turn the pages of the book, to find the spell that was going to send him to the past. As soon as he finds it he begins to read it out loud.

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme, keep the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." _

Suddenly the triquetra turned into a portal which made Bianca and Chris turn. Chris then began to walk towards it knowing that the time to leave had come, but before he could say anything, a demon appeared catching Bianca from behind.

"_Bianca!" _Chris yells and tries to go and help, but while fighting the demon Bianca tell Chris to leave. Afraid of leaving her behind with the demon Chris hesitates to leave, but he know he has to go, Bianca was asking him to go, left with no choice Chris walks in the portal saddened that he couldn't tell Bianca he loved her, before he left.

Once in the portal Chris finds himself reliving his entire childhood inside of it, but he knew he had to go beyond all of that. Once the portal ride came to an end, Chris is thrown into the manor's attic, looking around Chris realizes that he is in fact in the past when he sees the Book of Shadows right where it belongs, but he was further convinced when he heard a baby cry and the voice of his mother.

"Mom…" he whispered, feeling fresh tears roll down his face. Without thinking Chris walked towards the door wanting to open it and look at her, but managed to stop himself. He knew that the time to present himself to them was still hours ahead. To escape any temptations Chris orbed out and decided not come back until it was time, no matter how anxious he was to see his aunts and his mother again.


	4. EPILOGUE

**A/N There was no easy was to continue the story after the last chapter, but I decided to add a short Epilogue of what happened after Chris returned to the future. I sort of added my own conclusion and explanations of what I think happened and could of happened after Chris returned. I hope you understand it, if not ask me questions. I also wanted to say that for the first part of the story "THE PAST" I used original dialogue and actions from the Charmed episode, It's a Bad Bad World, except for the last sentence, that's my idea. I hope you enjoyed my story and thank you for taking the time to read it and reviewing it. **

* * *

A Chris from the Future:

**Epilogue: **

**THE PAST:**

Leo rushed in the room as fast as he could only to find Chris in worse condition.

"Chris." He called out as he rushed to Chris's bedside.

"Hey." Chris said weakly.

As soon as he was by Chris's side, Leo gently ran his hand trough Chris's hair asking him to hold on and to not give up, unable to hold down his tears.

"You don't either." Chris managed to say, knowing that his time had come. Chris wanted to fight and not give up, but he knew there was nothing that could be done to save him. Deep down he felt he had failed, but when he looked at his father's eyes as he took in his last breaths, he knew it was ok for him to leave. Chris turned his head to the side and closed his eyes gently.

"It's time to come back Chris…" He heard a distance voice call out to him, but before he could figure out who the voice belonged to he slipped away into darkness.

**THE FUTURE:**

As if running out of breath Chris woke up cover in sweat. Confused he looked around the room wondering where he was at.

"A dream it was all a dream. I'm home." Chris whispered to himself. However, he had the feeling he had not been home for a long time, but he knew that was not possible. He remembered exactly what he had done the previous night.

Before Chris was able to think more of the awkward feelings he was having, the door to his room opened.

"Awake already?" Chris heard his mother's voice ask.

"Yeah…" he answered awkwardly, almost surprised that his mother was there.

"Well…I brought your breakfast to bed; I know you were not feeling well last night, so it's only fair I spoil you today." Piper said to him as she placed the tray on the side of his bed.

"Thanks mom…" Chris said smiling.

"Mom…"

"Yeah, sweetie…"

"I feel sort of strange…"

"Why? Do you have a fever, let me check." Piper said as she rushed to place the back of her hand on Chris's forehead.

"No, I don't have a fever. I mean I have this awkward feeling and I'm remembering things that….ah never mind. It's probably all part of the dream."

"Sweetie if something is bothering you, you know you can tell me."

Not sure if he should tell his mother what he was feeling, Chris decided to keep it to himself instead.

"No, nothing is bothering me…" he replied quietly and distantly.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm going back to finish up breakfast and then I'll be going to check up on the restaurant, but if you need anything, remember I'm just an orb away."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie, feel better, Ok." Piper said to Chris, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will…love you."

"Love you too." Piper called out before she left Chris's room.

After finishing up his breakfast Chris got up, took a shower and shook off every strange feeling he was having, ignoring everything else he began to dress, but when he stood in front of the mirror he saw a wound on his side except that in reality he knew he had not been wounded, and when he looked down to take a glimpse of the wound he saw nothing. Suddenly he became worried for Wyatt and dressed quickly to go and find him. Running down the stairs he found his little sister Melinda.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Melinda responded a little confused.

"Wyatt…"

"Oh…he went over his girlfriend's house; you know making some final adjustments for the wedding."

"Are you sure? You think he's ok?"

"Yeah…I mean Wyatt knows how to take care of himself, but are you Ok Chrissie." Melinda asked her brother almost a little worried.

"Sure. I'm Ok, but I'll be better if you orb to Sarah's and check up on him. I need to go and talk to dad."

"Chris….I don't orb….do you remember that?"

"Yeah…I meant to say that I'll orb you to Sarah's place."

"But…" before Melinda could finish with a wave of his hand Chris orbed her out of the house.

Chris ran back up stairs to go and find Leo. When he reached his parent's bedroom he noticed the door was slightly opened. Chris peeked in the room and overheard his parents talking about him; backing up a little Chris listened to what they were saying.

"I think it was last night that it happened and that's why he's feeling this way."

"What do you mean Leo?"

"Piper we both know what happened to Chris in our time and we didn't understand it at first but over time I realized why things happened the way they did. The future was changed and the old Chris had to die to give room for the new Chris. If he would of have stayed alive and returned to his time he would of have never been able to be fully happy, because his memories would have stayed intact and those memories were going to become his destruction. It's never ok to know too much and having old Chris return to the future would almost be dangerous."

"I understand but with everything he did in our time changed his own time-line and I'm sure that some of his old memories were turning into new memories, therefore, he would not remember everything about his past, future…well you get me."

"Yeah…but he lived a hard life and even though it hurt to see him go that night, I'm glad things happened the way they did. I wouldn't want him to have the slightest memory of that life."

"You're right. I get it, but Leo today he's feeling down and last night he felt sick, and we know why. He's getting memories and flashbacks and if he figures them out he'll still know everything. Besides this is not just about today we witnessed how he remembers things from our past and he doesn't even know why."

"The flashbacks are a natural thing and the memories too, but they're coming from his subconscious mind and they have been more because it's that time and he's in the age we met him, so his subconscious mind is sort of taking over because he lived in the past around this time, is sort of a Déjà vu. feeling because in the past he's leaving it, it's a time travel thing."

"I get it. Sort of, I hate the time traveling thing, but you're absolutely right. Chris is in the past and his future self is living it too but it's only subconsciously."

"Exactly."

Knowing that his parents were finished talking about him Chris quietly walked down the hall to his room. Once in his room he sat down in his bed and began analyzing what his parents were talking about. He didn't quite understand what they were saying but he was sure of one thing. He was in the past and he had been in the past for almost a year. Now he understood why he had memories and flashbacks of the past beyond his past and why they had just began. Chris still couldn't figure out why he was in the past and why his parents never talked to him about him going to their past. Chris stood up ready to go ask his parents, he needed clarification and needed to know what happened yesterday or today that was making him feel so worried and sort of sad.

However, before Chris could go ask his parents his Wyatt appeared in front of him.

"Hey bro…I heard you were worried about me. So since when do you worry about me?" Wyatt said to Chris almost sarcastically.

"Apparently since this morning."

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine."

"I know but I just had a worried feeling. You might find this stupid or crazy but I also felt liked I failed you and myself."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I've been experiencing some weird things and my dreams have been really vivid, but today I have this empty feeling."

"I know what it is…and believe me Chris you didn't fail me or yourself. I know I always poke at you and make fun of you, but I need you to know something…hum…you're my hero little brother. You're the reason I'm here today and it's because of you that we're a family."

"Wow...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just take in what I told you and remember it always. I think you know what I mean. Don't try to pretend you're clueless, go and talk to mom and dad. I think you're 22 year old ass is ready for a history lesson."

"Wyatt…I didn't do it alone…your own will power go you out." Chris said as if remembering everything that happened.

"I see you remember now."

"I just never sat around to think about it. I don't remember everything but now thanks to you I know more."

"It was nothing….now I have something to tell you, or to ask you…want to be my best man?" Wyatt asked Chris smiling.

"Ha…me…are you sure?"

"No…I was thinking Henry Jr. but….of course I'm sure Chris you're my brother I wouldn't want anybody else."

"Then it will be my pleasure." Chris said with a smile as he walked forward to hug his brother.

As time passed by Chris felt much better and no longer had to wonder why he could remember things beyond his past. He still hadn't spoken to his parents but he felt it was unnecessary to do so after speaking to Wyatt. He understood why his parents hadn't talked to him about that little piece of history and was thankful. Chris had no intention of feeling like the hero of the family as his brother Wyatt had called him. He knew that he would eventually like to know details but he didn't want to worry about it for some time.

Chris walked down the stairs to find Bianca waiting for him.

"Hey baby..." she said as she leaned to hug and give Chris a kiss on the lips.

"Hey."

"Look at you handsome."

"You like?" Chris asked while turning around to let Bianca have a look at him in his tuxedo."

"I think you're going to make the groom jealous."

"I think you just love me." He said smiling.

Together Chris and Bianca walked holding hands and each went to stand behind the bride and groom. As the ceremony took place, Chris looked around the room and observed his family. He first looked at his parents smiling happy for Wyatt; he then took a look at his sister Melinda with tears in her eyes. Behind them sat his aunts with their children and their loving husbands, all of them with a smile on their face, especially Coop, who was the reason why there was a wedding today, he then turned to Bianca the woman who was soon to be his bride. Returning his attention to the ceremony Chris smiled proud of the family he had and proud of who they were.

**THE END**


End file.
